


Bite/Sting

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, take notes fuckers, this is what sexual compatibility and true love looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: You know it's real when you're both into the same weird shit.





	Bite/Sting

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this. Even _I_ didn't ask for this. I had a dream and this shit is exactly what happened in it. I had to share it to the world.

Aomine was quite self-confident, a fact that was obvious just by looking at him. But even _he_ felt a huge confidence boost whenever his boyfriend showed him just how much effect he could have on him. It was always incredibly satisfying when Kagami made him feel so wanted and appreciated, when the redhead offered his shaking, needy body to him, eyes dark and desperate for _him._ No matter the position they were in, it was the best way Kagami could show him how much he could affect him, both physically and mentally.

Kagami was laying underneath him that day, hard body entirely naked and smooth, sun-kissed skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat. His legs were spread open for him only and, when Aomine was too far for the redhead's liking, wrapped tightly around him to bring him closer. His cheeks were tinted with pink, just like his neck and even a part of his chest, which was rising and falling with every sharp breath that escaped his parted, swollen lips. This view was making Aomine's body temperature increase _too much_ , to the point it _almost_ made him want to rip his own clothes off - _almost_. He would have, if those clothes hadn't been the exact reason they were both so worked up in the first place.

He felt so hot as he roughly thrust his hips against Kagami's. His black, long-sleeved shirt and pants were starting to cling to his body, he could feel his hair getting slightly wet underneath the black beanie he was wearing and small drops of sweat rolling down the back of his neck as he watched, through the tea strainers he was wearing as glasses, Kagami gasping as he frantically rocked his hips against his.

The redhead rolled his hips to get as much friction as he could get, loving the way the fabric of Aomine's pants felt against his throbbing skin. In an act of neediness, he grabbed one of the two long, black antennas that were attached to Aomine's beanie and pulled it down towards him, motioning Aomine to lean down closer - too breathless and aroused to form coherent sentences. He wrapped his arms around Aomine's back to keep him close, right hand finding one of Aomine's fake bug wings and grabbing it tightly while Aomine was rocking his hips against his. Their movements were fast and erratic - desperate.

Kagami then suddenly grabbed Aomine's hand with a strong grip and guided it to his cock, knowing that Aomine couldn't see clearly through the fake, spherical bug eyes he had made with a tea strainer. He moaned when Aomine gave him a squeeze, and bucked his hips upward so that Aomine's bulge was directly pressed against where he _needed_ him. Aomine lowered himself down and rested his head in the crook of Kagami's neck, the long, fake proboscis that was attached between his fake insect eyes tickling the sensitive skin of Kagami's neck and pulling a loud moan out of him.

Aomine began to grind against Kagami's entrance, and Kagami's voice was getting even louder. His grip was so tight around Aomine's wing as he cried out, he could easily tear it off and ruin Aomine's home-made mosquito costume.

Aomine grunted as he rocked his hips against him. The fake proboscis that was attached to the tea strainer was in the way as he tried to press his lips against Kagami's neck, and he shook his head to get the piece of cloth out of his mouth's way before immediately starting to nibble at the skin, listening as Kagami moaned against his ear.

Aomine's fingers dug into Kagami's thigh as he roughly rocked his bulge against his hole, sharp breaths leaving his parted lips, breath hot against Kagami's neck.

"Want me to sting you, Kagami ?" he asked, breathless. His very _real_ proboscis was still inside of his pants and begging to get inside of Kagami as soon as possible.

Kagami didn't - _couldn't_ answer. The only thing that made it out of his lips were loud moans and sharp breaths. But he undeniably  _needed_ this. Both of them did. Perhaps they needed it even more than they needed air at this moment. The waves of pleasure and heat flooding them were so intense, so _overwhelming,_  they were far too gone to remember that the right word was 'bite' and not 'sting'.

Aomine began to make breathless, sensual mosquito noises against Kagami's ear, and Kagami moaned loudly, his grip impossibly tight around one of Aomine's artificial wings while Aomine shifted just enough to hurriedly open up his pants. His hands were impatient and clumsy because of the lust blinding him and the fake mosquito eyes hiding parts of his vision, and he let out a loud, relieved breath when his cock finally sprung out of his pants.

Kagami moaned at the sight of Aomine's big, leaking cock, and forcefully pulled him down again, his hand sliding up the back of his head, underneath the beanie to roughly tear at his blue hair while Aomine nudged the tip of his dick against his entrance.

" _Ah,_ Mister-" Kagami gasped as Aomine bucked his hips forwards and pushed against him, " _Ahnn !_  Mister Mosquito !!"

"Yeaaaaaah !!" Aomine exclaimed, "Get ready for the big mosquito sting !!!!"

" _Aaahhnn !!!_ " Kagami threw his head back, a long, _lusty_ moan leaving him when Aomine 'Mr Mosquito' Daiki's throbbing _proboscis_ finally penetrated him.

**Author's Note:**

> ok.
> 
> im mad cuz if aomine had said 'bite' instead of 'sting' it would've been a good pun bcuz bite means dick in french, but i had to stay true to my dream smh
> 
> anyway for those who wanna fantasize about mosquito daiki. THIS is what he's wearing https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4c/a3/86/4ca38603b08dabcf9ad89afdafab788f.jpg


End file.
